Mottéo Iglacias
Mottel "Mottéo" Iglacias was a contestant on Big Brother: Rivals and Redemption. In-Game History Due to his extremely physical appearance, Mottéo became the very first overall draft pick when Brock Knutson decided to choose him for his team. Things got even better for Mottéo when the weightlifter managed to outlast everyone else and become the season's first Head of Household, and with a position of power established, Mottéo immediately began to grow close with team captain Brock. This close friendship allowed for Brock to trust Mottéo enough to bring him into a newly-formed four-strong alliance with opposing team captain Kendra Benson, and her ally, Haegan Powell, which Mottéo then coined the name of, dubbing themselves the "Square of Strength". Mottéo decided to nominate the pair Felice Marroquín and Yissendau Martins for eviction, using the reasoning that they were the first two people to drop from the prior Head of Household competition. However, as the week progressed, Mottéo grew a strong disdain for Yissendau due to her personality and perceived weakness. When Felice managed to win the season's first Power of Veto competition and removed herself from the nomination block, Mottéo decided to name Jason Garland as the replacement nominee, as per the wishes of his alliance. Jason was later evicted by a vote of 7 to 4. Mottéo continued to stay intensely loyal to the Square of Strength, helping to carry out the alliance's next plot in evicting Michelle Blausk. During this time, however, Mottéo grew a close bond with teammate Lucio Moreno, along with Brock. However, after Brock, and especially Mottéo, tried to bring Lucio into their existing core alliance with Haegan and Kendra, the latter pair began to grow wary of Mottéo and Brock, and further fueled Kendra's dislike of Mottéo and his boisterous personality. This rift proved too devastating to repair within the alliance, and the Square of Strength disbanded, leaving Brock and Mottéo pitted against Kendra and Haegan. Brock then created a new alliance along with Mottéo and Lucio, dubbing themselves "The Big Three", and carried out a plan to evict Haegan and Kendra's ally Felice after Brock won the Head of Household competition in Week 4. With tensions high after Kendra proceeded to win the following HOH, Mottéo became increasingly volatile, growing a strong resentment of Kendra and her allies. Mottéo was not at all surprised when he himself became a nominee, at Kendra's hand, no less, alongside his close ally Lucio. However, after Brock managed to win the Power of Veto, the construction manager was faced with a tough decision on whom to save; ultimately, Brock decided to use the veto on Mottéo, saving him, and leaving Lucio vulnerable. Brock's seeming betrayal of Lucio brought about another rift in the house, this time between the two men, with Mottéo stuck in the middle. Mottéo decided to vote to keep Lucio in a showing of loyalty later that week, although Lucio was still inevitably evicted by a vote of 6 to 1. Feeling scorned and more betrayed than ever by his once-allies, Mottéo managed to win his second Head of Household title of the summer, after a surprise double eviction was announced, immediately following Lucio's eviction. Mottéo opted to nominate the pair of Haegan and Kendra, targeting the latter, out of revenge. However, when seemingly negative reactions from the loud, live audience outside made their way to Mottéo's ears after he managed to secure the Power of Veto, Mottéo lashed out at the viewing public, earning ever-more ire from both the house and the viewers themselves. Mottéo did have his way, however, as Kendra was evicted by a unanimous vote a few minutes later. After Haegan managed to return the favor in the following week by winning the Head of Household title and targeted Mottéo, nominating himself alongside Kat Adle, Mottéo began to sulk more than ever, frustrated with the perceived disloyalty others had shown him in the game. Despite trying with all of his effort, Mottéo ultimately lost the all-important Power of Veto competition to Anders Connelly in a close race, further distressing the weightlifter. Although Mottéo attempted to convince Anders to save him, the camp counselor decided to follow the house's wishes and not use the veto, prompting Mottéo to lash out yet again, and causing an intensely heated argument with Yissendau after the ceremony had adjourned. Mottéo was later evicted by a unanimous vote of 5 to 0 after Brock opted to vote for Kat to stay, sending Mottéo to become the second member of the jury. At the live finale, Mottéo wasted no time in letting loose on Yissendau, calling her out for her demeanor and uselessness, and later grilled Anders about his disloyalty in the game. However, Mottéo respected Anders' game far more than Yissendau's, and proceeded to join the rest of the jury in awarding Anders the win unanimously. HOH History Table: Big Brother: Rivals and Redemption: HOH History Trivia *Mottéo is the first houseguest in the Big Brother: Rivals and Redemption franchise to win the title of Head of Household. Category:RAR Series Contestants Category:Fanon Contestants Category:8th Place